parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Omega (Live Action Style)
Live Action's movie-spoof of 2010 Film "Alpha and Omega" a "Human Style". What do you think, someone? Do you like an idea to post it on the youtube? Live Action Movies Only. it means no cartoons and stuff. and now I said it one more time. Real Live Action Movies. Cast * Humphrey - Percy Jackson Jackson & the Olympians * Kate - Annabeth Jackson & the Olympians * Lilly - Gwen Tennyson 10 Alien Swarm * Garth - Ben Tennyson 10 Alien Swarm * Winston - Aragorn Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Eve - Arwen Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Tony - Faramir Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Marcel - Merry Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Paddy - Pippin Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Shakey - Seamus Finnigan Potter: and The Half Blood Prince, and Potter: and The Deathly Hallows * Salty - Neville Longbottom Potter: and The Half Blood Prince, and Potter: and The Deathly Hallows * Mooch - Sam Samwise Gamgee Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Candu - Thorin Oakenshield Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Hutch - Prince Caspian Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * Claw - Belatrix Potter: and The Order of The Phoenix * Scar - Maleficent Maleficent * Western Pack Wolves - Armies of Rohan and Gondor Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003 * Eastern Pack Wolves - Telmerines Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * Park Rangers - Poe Dameron and 2 Rebels Wars Trilogy * Porcupets - Sally Cat in the Hat; 2003, Cindy Lou Who The Grinch Stole Christmas; 2000 and Hermione Granger Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone * Debbie and Garn - Tom and Kate Baker by the Dozen 2 * Kid and his Dog - Bartleby and Butterball Buddies * Truck Stop Employee - Luke Skywalker Wars Trilogy * Max - Han Solo Wars Trilogy * Bear Cub - Norbert Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone * Bears - Dragon Diaval Maleficent, Smaug Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and Dragon Potter: and The Goblit of Fire * Young Humphrey - Alen Soldiers * Young Kate - Kristy Soldiers * Young Lilly - Penny Gadget; 1999 * Young Shakey - Seamus Finnigan Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone * Young Salty - Neville Longbottom Potter: And the Sorcerer's Stone, and Potter: And the Chamber of Secrets * Young Mooch - Henry Baker by the Dozen 2 Trivia * Here. * Scenes *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 1 - Pre Teen Knights *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 2 - Main Titles/Knight Pile/Knight Hunting/Minas Tirith *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 3 - Thorin was Jumped/Aragorn and Prince Charming *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 4 - Getting ready/At the Moonlight Howl/Annabeth is Hot. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 5 - Ben Tennyson *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 6 - He is an Alpha's Alpha./Knightnapped *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 7 - Idaho or Bust/This Isn't Middle Earth. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 8 - The Golfing Hobbit/Merry and Pippin *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 9 - Flying Fowl/Repopulate/Where did she go?/Ride Home *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 10 - I just do Turtles./Searching for Annabeth *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 11 - Eat Food, Get Gas/Rain Dance *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 12 - Tails It Is/We must defend our territory. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 13 - Another Way/Gwen and Ben *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 14 - Dragons!/Mountain Slide/World Adventures *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 15 - Love Train *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 16 - Time's Up/Few Miles/The War Begins *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 17 - I had Fun/Annabeth's Reunion *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 18 - Unite The Knights *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 19 - Alphas and Omega/I can't. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 20 - Take The Valley/Stampede! *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 21 - Requiem for Annabeth/Maybe this can work. *Alpha and Omega (Brermeerkat Style) - Part 22 - Big Finish/End Credits Movies/TV Shows * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: Sea of Monsters * Ben 10 Alien Swarm * Harry Potter: and The Goblit of Fire * Harry Potter: and The Order of The Phoenix * Harry Potter: and The Half Blood Prince * Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows * The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring * The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of The Five Armies * The Chronicles Of Narnia: Prince Caspian * The Cat in the Hat; 2003 * How The Grinch Stole Christmas; 2000 * Snow Buddies * Star Wars Trilogy * Maleficent * Small Soldiers * Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone * Harry Potter: And the Chamber of Secrets * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 Category:Alpha and Omega movie spoofs Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action